


ink ship week 2020 but it's one cohesive story... mostly

by rainbowninja00



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I AM BACK, M/M, ink ship week 2020, this is all one connected story, vewy gay owo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowninja00/pseuds/rainbowninja00
Summary: ink is think about his vials and the emotions they hold while jumping through the mulitverse to see his friends and boyfriends.
Relationships: Ink/Cross, Ink/Geno, Sans/Sans (Undertale), ink/dream/error
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. intro

I'mma put the list here so I don't forget cause I have the memory of ink.  
red: geno  
orange: cross (I can explain)  
yellow: dream and error  
green: ccino (you'll see)  
blue: reaper  
purple: noot  
pink: POLY


	2. red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the author talks to one of her discord servers and discovers people really like hurt/comfort?

Red. the colour of anger, rage, annoyance, jealousy. some relate it to love, but that's weird, pink is love. there was one person in particular who reminded him of the colour, Geno. 

Geno was an amazing fighter, quick-witted, and a pun master. but above all geno is a total hot head. he could be a tsundere towards those who he cared for, such as reaper or ink. oh, right! that's why he was visiting him! geno asked for his input on the cake he baked and ink almost forgot.

"GENO~ I'm here!!" ink called as he entered the wondrous house. geno had moved here with reaper once he found a way to stay alive outside the save screen. ink offered to paint it many times, but they kept telling him 'another time'.

ink heard a groan and looked over at the couch. geno was laying there, face against the cushions.

"gen, you ok?" he took a small sip from the blue vile, purple vile, and pink vile to show is concern better. ink grabbed his cheek gently and tilted Geno's head to face him. his face was stained in tears. he sniffled and sat up, ink sat beside him and took some of his green paint as his eye lights turned to question marks, huh, they never usually take the same shape.

"I-I cut my hand accidentally a-and I...I...I DON'T WANNA GO BACK!" geno broke down into tears and clung to ink. Ink did his best to comfort the slightly smaller skeleton. they sat like that for a while, ink zoned out trying to think of a way to comfort him, after losing his train of thought a dozen times he remembered why he came here.

"hey, what about that cake you made you said you wanted me to see it?" in an attempt to distract the other from his past, he picked him up, despite the objections of the smaller, he carried geno into the kitchen and place him onto his feet. ink scooped up any sharp piece of equipment and shoved it into the nearest drawer. "sooooo... where is that cake you made?" 

"I left it in the oven so it would stay warm." geno open the oven and ink was in love... with the cake of course. IT. WAS. RAINBOW. 7 LAYERS. why hasn't he married geno yet? 

"I haven't iced it yet so it's not done but those are the layers. they aren't stacked yet either cause that would require icing it and y'know-"

"I LOVE IT!" ink wasn't sure if he was drooling or not but it would be appropriate here. he was sure his eye lights were stars, or hearts.

"r-really? I mean, that's great! I'm sure you'll love it more once I'm done." geno shut the oven and ushered ink out of the kitchen. once they were in the living room his smile softened. "thanks ink, for helping me. reaps isn't around cause of his job and when that happens... if he isn't here... I usually sta like that until he gets home." geno's smile faltered, but he picked it up and hugged ink as tightly as he could. 

"it's no problem gen." after the two Let go of each other, ink's phone buzzed and he pulled it out. "OH! cross wants me to meet him in underfell. I'll see ya later gen! If you need me just call!" ink hopped through a portal, but another portal opened just behind geno. 

"is he gone?"

"yep. hold on, i just gotta finish the cake. then we can get started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooo. i wonder what that was.


	3. orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> criss-cross apple sauce this gamer isn't the colour orange but I can explain.

orange paint was a fun one. it meant bravery and confidence, that was definitely what cross was like... most of the time anyways. ink knew how to make the ex-royal guard turn into a flustered mess, it was one of his favourite pass times. once ink was ink underfell he found himself in the middle of a fight. red seemed to be chasing cross like cross murdered his brother. cross expertly dodged all of red's attacks and upon seeing ink, grabbed the artists arm and dragged him into the forest. after a few minutes of cross dragging ink along and only occasionally letting ink slam face-first into a tree they stopped.

"I think, I think we lost him," cross panted as they stopped in a small clearing to catch their breaths. 

"why was he chasing you again?"

"oh, I stole some of his chocolate." cross pulled out one of said bars and waved it in front of ink.

"what?! I thought only error did that."

"where do you think I learned it from?" he put away his haul and instead reached into his inventory, his confident persona slipping momentarily. 

"what did you want me for anyways?" ink brushed himself off and turned to cross, who looked so uncertain f himself he was sure that the poor out-code was going to have a breakdown. "cross?"

"I- I got something for you." cross stuttered before pulling out a bouquet full of beautiful-

"TIGER LILLIES!" Ink was practically vibrating from excitement. these flowers were almost the same orange as his vials. speaking of which he took a swig of orange and a sip of pink. cross knew what that meant."you must be a sunflower cause you always make my day brighter"

"ink-"

"Even the leaves fall for you."

"ink please-"

"I can feel the love Blooming between us"

"stop-"

"how about we put our tulips together?"

cross' face was pure violet. nightmare is the only other person he's ever seen blush that dark of a colour. ink giggled to himself and kissed cross on the cheek.

"Thanks for the flowers criss cross. I really should head out tho, I promised I would meet up with dream and error for a rundown on the AU's current state. I'll see ya later!" ink put the Lillies in his inventory and stepped through the portal. after cross composed himself a little he opened a portal.

"where's he going next?"

"dream and error. they're in outertale."

"we'll grab them next"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cross is soff. that is fact. also, what is with ink and just missing the mysterious portals?

**Author's Note:**

> after many months of suffering cause online classes succ, I make my return with this shitshow. i hope you enjoy also comments give me life and motivation to continue so...


End file.
